Overboard
by Adarian
Summary: Yet another adventure of Lee Hawke: while escaping to Ferelden, our merry pair find themselves in trouble with some bounty hunters and some rather cold seas. Written for a kink-meme prompt.


Isabela sighed in relief as she laid down on the bed, her hand still rocking the bassinet on the floor beside her. Six hours that baby had been screaming, she muttered silently, six hours. Hawke had been utterly useless, of course. They were soon docking in Gwaren and the man had not wanted to miss the first glimpses of his homeland, even though Isabela had told him they were half a day away still. So she had been left to dutifully rock the crying child to sleep. She could have ordered a crewman to do it, or even begged Aveline, or yelled at Hawke until he came back. But this was only the second week they had been parents. She wanted to prove that she could do it.

Mia was only just falling asleep now. Isabela could not understand what exactly had set her off or what she had done right, but she was too tired to look for reasons. She merely wanted just to sleep.

As the door flung open, she groaned, "Now what?"

Aveline barked at her, "On the deck. We've got company."

Isabela kissed her child on the head before grabbing her daggers and running on deck, throwing her coat over her nightgown. She looked around, but she couldn't see Hawke.

She froze, seeing the ship that was coming closer to theirs. They couldn't out run them. The _Mutiny _was a glorified cargo barge. They had only stolen-borrowed, as Hawke would put it-to get out of Kirkwall. They had little choice, considering Hawke had just killed the possessed head of the Templar order and Isabela was weak as a kitten, a newborn child in her arms. She should have tried to get something faster, she reprimanded herself, but she had been just so tired and scared, she couldn't think straight.

This ship, this was not chosen out of desperation. She recognized the hull, a style of Antivan frigate that was built for strength and siege. She had suspected that there would be bounty hunters after them, but she would not guess that they would have been found so easily.

She saw Hawke then, standing near the front bow of the _Mutiny _as he talked quietly with Varric. Her heart skipped a beat as he turned and she saw his frown.

They met in the middle of the ship, Hawke putting his hands on her shoulders as he whispered, "Get back in the cabin. I'll just talk to them. We'll pay them off."

"I'm not leaving you, Lee," Isabela insisted.

He cupped her face, pressing his forehead against hers before letting go, walking to the side of the ship.

"Oi!" He bellowed, "Are you just sailed out of Gwaren?"

"Antiva City!" A man shouted back, coming into view as the boats veered towards each other, their sides just touching.

"You're a long way from home," Hawke commented, stepping onto the other ship, "I noticed you've been following us for some time. Is there something I can help you with? Are you in need of supplies?"

"I think you know what I want," the man smiled, "You're shorter than I thought, Serah Hawke. They described you to me as burly."

Hawke smirked, "The tales have been exaggerated, surely. Now, I imagine you want the price on my head? I'm a reasonable and quite wealthy man. I'll pay you twice what they've asked for me and I'll even let you live. I'm feeling generous today, after all."

The man paused, turning to his side to confer with the man beside him. After a few whispers, the first one nodded to Hawke and said, "You've got a deal."

Hawke clapped his hands together, "Splendid. I imagine fifteen sovereigns shall suffice? The last time I heard 7 sovereigns was my going rate. Perhaps my accountant can pass me over some gold?"

Varric rolled his eyes and threw a bag over to Hawke who grasped it deftly.

"Your gold, gentlemen," Hawke said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Hawke froze as the man pulled out a knife and said, "I'm afraid you'll still be coming with us. 15 sovereigns ain't as much as it used to be."

"Well then," Hawke smirked and called out, "You ready there, Merrill?"

Isabela looked around in dismay as the ship rumbled beneath her and a blast of heat came from the lower decks, pushing the ship away as it caught on fire. Isabela watched as Hawke grabbed his bag again, punching the first man out cold. But as the ship launched away from them, she saw as the second knocked Hawke out cold. Hawke fell into the icy waters, his eyes closing as the water engulfed him.

Isabela didn't think. She ran to the end of the deck, her arms above her head as she dove into the water. The cold shocked her as she broke through the surface, opening her eyes.

She saw him sinking and she swam as hard as she could. Her lungs burned, but he was just there, just out of reach.

She grabbed him, pulling him to her chest as she pushed them towards the surface. They bobbed into the air and she held Lee as she cried for help.

Isabela heard Aveline's shout and turned, seeing the rope tossed towards them. She swam forth just enough to grab it and held onto him as best she could as Aveline pulled them on board.

Isabela pressed her ear against his chest and heard no heart beat. Panicking, she drew her mouth to his, breathing deep into his chest. She pressed her hands against his chest, pushing down again and again until he sputtered, turning over to his side to cough out the seawater.

Isabela shook, the cool air chilling her. She felt a blanket draped across her shoulders and she held Lee to her, wrapping the blanket around them both.

He held the side of her face weakly as she kissed him.

"You need to get out of those clothes," she murmured, "You'll catch your death."

"Only if I get to rip yours off first," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She giggled, covering her blush as they stood, the others watching intently.

"Well, serves me right for negotiating," Hawke joked, Isabela picking up him in her arms, "Now, if you'll excuse me, maties, I'm off to do some hero worshipping."


End file.
